There are various kinds of optical fiber cutters. Patent Documents 1 to 4 describe an optical fiber cutter having the following configuration.
(1) An optical fiber cutter includes a base and a lid.
(2) The lid is rotatably mounted with respect to the base.
(3) The optical fiber can be gripped by a lower gripper provided at the base and an upper gripper provided at the lid.
(4) There are two gripping mechanisms each including the lower gripper and the upper gripper, and it is possible to grip the optical fiber at two positions in a longitudinal direction.
(5) A movable blade member is installed substantially at a middle portion between the two gripping mechanisms in the longitudinal direction.
(6) The optical fiber can be scratched by bringing the blade member into contact with a surface of the optical fiber.
(7) The optical fiber can be cut by pressing the scratched optical fiber with a pressing member provided at the lid.